piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
The 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega Superspeedway is the 14th race of the Piston Cup's 2002 Season. This race is the most historic N20 Cola 400 in the history of racing, because it was marred by the near fatal accident of Haul Inngas. During the 112th lap, he spun and hit the wall, the force of the impact caused him to fly in the air and he caught fire, his fuel and oil spilled on the track and on racers Eugene Carbureski and Ponchy Wipeout who were right behind him. The race had a red flag and was stopped instantly, because of debris and oil on track included. It would continue an hour later and would finish with a green/white/checker finish (added in 1940, later overdrive, now overtime as of the 2017), because of oil on the track. It is one of the races for part-time competitors Todd Marcus, Sage Vanderspin, and Aiken Axler. Eugene later described the crash as "The most horrific, gruesome crash I have ever seen in my many years of racing and I witnessed it close up." Haul was briefly treated at the medical center before being airlifted to the hospital where would spend the next 12 days in coma before waking up and would be out for the rest of the 2002 Piston Cup and for many races of 2003, he would return by the 2003 Boston 350, which is race number 16 of the 2003 Piston Cup. Strip Weathers won the race and dedicated the trophy to Haul and Weathers beats Dale Earnhardt Jr at the line in a finish that was 0.01 close. It was one of the most amazing races ever, that Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip don't even know who won, even if close finish. Matthew Overtaker (Mac iCar) would be Retread's temporary racer until 2003 (he races for Apple but also as backup for Haul from 2002 to 2003 before Turner returned in 2004). Because of that Darrell Cartrip is Akumatized by Hawk Moth Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFjcNy6F8AA at 13:25 Gallery WARNING: Some of the pictures can make you sick and the images might be stuck in your head for a while. They also have lot of fire in it and the pictures could make you upset. You have been warned! Into Darkness.png|Into the Darkness Haul's Crash on Eugene On-Board Camera.png|The wreck as seen on Eugene Carbureski's on-board. Haul Inngas Crash Result 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega.png|Firey result on Haul's on board. Mac iCar (2002 to 2003).png|Matthew Overtaker in Retread colors. Akumatized darrell cartrip.png|darrell getting akumatized by hawk moth Screenshot 2019-12-07 at 8.11.51 PM.png|Telecasted Transcript Haul Inngas Crash Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! Bob: OH MY GOD! AND HAUL INNGAS HARD IN THE WALL AIRBORNE AND FLIPPING OVER AND OVER 23, 24, 25, 26, let's see... 33, 34, 35 TIMES LANDING UPSIDE DOWN ON FIRE! Darrell: Absolute CHAOS at Calladega! John Firecatcher: I'M COMING FOR YOU INNGAS!!!!!!!!!! Johnny (crying): WHY!? HAUL CRASHED AND NOW THIS IS UNFAIR!!!!! Dale Jr.: It's fine, Jo- Johnny: AND DALE SR., HE DIED!! I HATE MY LIFE!! Dale Jr.: What the heck is going on? Bob: Let's go to Kori Turbowitz in the Tank Coat pits. Kori: We're here at the pits of Tank Coat where Eugene Carbureski will have the thoughts of the crash. Eugene: It's the most horrific, gruesome crash I have ever seen in my 24 years of racing, and I witnessed it close up. Kori: Back to you Bob. Bob: Let us see a replay of what happened to Haul Inngas. (replay) Darrell: So Haul spun and hit the outside wall. Then he went in the air and landed and then started to flip. Bob: He got 35 FLIPS!!!! Darrell: A horrible horrible crash. (back live) Darrell: So Haul Inngas is now airlifted. The red flag is out and workers are clearing the oil,fuel and pieces from the track. Bob: Inngas is confirmed alive but seriously damaged and hurt. It is confirmed Inngas needs several surgeries and replacement parts. Darrell: He was Dangerously close to death. Bob: Yup. Darrell: So what now for Inngas? Bob: we can expect him to miss lots of races. Perhaps the rest of the season even. Darrell: The track is clear! GREEN FLAG IS BACK!!!!! (End of Transcript) Finish Bob: Caution is still out and it's going to be a MEMORY! Uh oh! Caution goes one more lap! WHAT THE? (Gets bonked in the head) YOU SON OF A FREAKING GUN! Didn't cuss, by the way, didn't say the b word, din't swear, i swear! Get it, swear? (Chuckles softly) My gosh. The green is out, green/white/checker time everybody! Look at Dale Jr! Darrell: Dale's a beast! And here comes The King! Bob: Woah, Jr and King are fighting for the lead!!! Look at this speed! Darrell: Let's listen for a while. (CARS REVVING AND FLYING BY) Bob: THE WHITE IS OUT, THIS IS GOING TO BE HISTORIC!!! IT'S GONNA BE HISTORIC! Darrell: King! King! Oh my god, I can't believe what I'm watching Bob!!! Bob: IT'S TOO MUCH SPEEDING! (Goes to Dale Earnhardt Jr's on-board) IT'S TOO MUCH SPEEDING! And IT'S GONNA BE, IT'S GONNA BE, GONNA, (goes back to race view) GONNA, GONNA BE! (shouting and crying super duper hard in super duper so much ear rape) TOO CLOSE, TOO CLOSE, HISTORIC, TOO HISTORIC, VERY HISTORIC FINISH AT CALLADEGA, TALLADEGA, ALABAMA, INTERNATIONAL SUPER DUPER SO SO MUCH SPEEDWAY! WE DON'T KNOW WHO WON! OH MY SUPER DUPER SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH MOTHER OF A MOTHER FREAKING GOD! I'M SO SO SO SO SPEECHLESS!!! WE'LL BE BACK SHORTLY, OMG!!!!!! Victory Lane and Ending Bob: We're back at Alabama Speedway AND THAT FINISH WAS SO CLOSE, SO SO CLOSE, THAT WE STILL DON'T EVEN EVEN KNOW WHO WON! It's so historic!! Darrell: (Silently) Let's see in the stop motion camera... (Shouting in earrape) WOW! (Normally) So if you put it in the stop motion camera, you can see The King won! Bob: And it's The King for the win as of a few seconds ago, as said by Darrell! Darrell: Inngas may retire forever! He won the Piston Cup in 1992 and was Rookie in 1991! 10 years later after 1992, HE CRASHED!? His part-time years were 1982-1990. His 20th year is all ruined. Jake Turner is even got some surgery, so he can't replace him. Bob: It's a real shame how this happened 10 years after his Piston Cup victory, as mentioned by legendary announcer Pinkie Pie and after he won the 1992 Dinoco 400, he does it like mentioned Spike the Dragon, another legendary announcer. Haul is currently in the Calladega medical center and we don't know how current status is. Darrell: But I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! That was one of the craziest crashes I have ever seen! Bob: In the mean time we have gotten reports that Haul was transferred from the medical center to a hospital and he is in a coma. Keep your prayers for Haul and his family. We'll be back. (Commercials play) Bob: We're back at Calladega. Let's go to Kori Turbowitz. It's been 18 days and reports are that he finally got out of coma 6 days ago. Kori? River: We're here at Calladega Medical Center, and Haul, how do you feel about the crash? Haul: (weakly) I am fine. And then Matthew Overtaker, Mac iCar, from Apple Incorporated, will replace ME instead of that Turner guy out there! River: Alright then. There have also been reports that the nurse who is treating you is the sister of Kevin Shiftright, Elizabeth Shiftright. Is it true? Also have you got any visitors? Haul: (weakly) Yeah it is and yeah. Ponchy, Eugene, The King and his wife Lynda Weathers visited, even Dale Jr. River: Do you think you can race ever again? Haul: (weakly) What? Of course! I'm sure I will be back soon. But I don't know if Mary will allow me (Mary Inngas is Haul's wife). She is very protective of my health. (Voices are then heard) Haul: Uh, Mr Scott, I think that's Mary. You will need to leave because if she finds out I have been interviewed and I accepted it she's gonna get real mad. River: Ok, I understand. Haul: Goodbye, I will talk to you later. Kori: Now this is River speaking, back to you Bob. Bob: Well thanks River and Inngas might probably die very soon. I'm still not sure if he's going to die but we'll be back in just a moment. Results 1. The King - 206 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 206 laps 3. Chick Hicks - 206 laps 4. Lee Revkins - 206 laps 5. Ruby Oaks - 206 laps 6. Winford Rutherford - 206 laps 7. Dave Alternators - 206 laps 8. Darren Leadfoot - 206 laps 9. Ralph Carlow - 206 laps 10. Rusty Cornfuel - 206 laps 11. Ernie Gearson - 206 laps 12. Greg Candyman - 206 laps 13. Kevin Shiftright - 206 laps 14. Dirkson D'agostino - 206 laps 15. Floyd Mulvhill - 206 laps 16. Aiken Axler - 206 laps 17. Slider Petrolski - 206 laps 18. Mac Icar - 206 laps 19. Manny Flywheel - 206 laps 20. Claude Scruggs - 206 laps 21. Sage Vanderspin - 206 laps 22. Murray Clutchburn - 206 laps 23. James Cleanair - 206 laps 24. Brush Curber - 176 laps(engine) 25. Billy Oilchanger - 161 laps(crashed into Johnny Blamer) 26. Johnny Blamer - 161 laps(crashed into Billy Oilchanger) 27. Todd Marcus - 144 laps(puncture of right front tire) 28. Gerald Leadfoot - 143 laps(engine) 29. Misti Motorkrass - 138 laps(crashed into Kevin Racingtire) 30. Kevin Racingtire - 138 laps(crashed into Misti Motorkrass) 31. Eugene Carbureski - 112 laps(retires due to oil and debris in the Inngas crash) 32. Ponchy Wipeout - 112 laps(retires due to oil and debris in the Inngas crash) 33. Haul Inngas - 111 laps(severe accident) 34. Chuck Armstrong - 54 laps(spun out) 35. Ryan Shields - 9 laps(crashed) Category:2002 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes